Blood Runs Deep
by ReedusLover3
Summary: That day when Rick Grimes and his group entered the CDC and met Dr. Jenner, there were two others with him. Hadley Night and her abusive boyfriend Colby. Hadley, a few months pregnant, looked forward to the self-destruction of the building- she welcomed death. But something stopped her, more like someone stopped her from suicide. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Blood Runs Deep_

**© ReedusLover3**

**Note.. this is going to seem to be quick in the beginning but I have my reasons for it**

"It'll be soon now." Jenner looked at me, his hands in his lab coat as he spoke. "The generators will shut off, Vi will count down the hours we have left." He explained. My heart thumped against my ribcage, I would finally die. I wouldn't have to deal with Colby anymore.. I laid a hand on my slightly swollen stomach. I hated doing this but my child, my baby, deserved better than to live in a world like this. "Are you sure you want to do this, Hadley?" Jenner glanced at my stomach with a worried look.

"Yes, I am." I whispered. "Don't let Colby know what is happening, please. I can't have him trying to escape and taking him with me."

"Anything." Jenner gave a tight nod as footsteps echoed down the hallway signalling Colby's entrance. "It's only a matter of a day or so." He muttered to me as Colby walked to us.

"Are you two done flirting? I need to talk to you, Jenner." Colby hissed, his hand gripping mine hard- leaving a new bruise over the old ones.

"Hadley, will you go check the doors for me. Make sure nothing it out of the ordinary?" Jenner asked me, knowing that Colby was hurting me.

"Alright." I nodded, waiting for Colby's hand to leave my arm. "Colby?" I quietly asked as I stared at my arms. His grip slipped so I pulled away and walked to the farthest door which overlooked Atlanta. It had windows everywhere and stairs that led to the main lab, I usually came here to relax and get away from Colby. I had met Colby three years ago at a bar, and we had hit off quickly. He was charming, sweet, and everything a girl wanted in a guy. We went out on a couple of dates before we actually became official. After the first year he became violent, and started hitting me when I made the littlest of mistakes. I tried leaving but he caught me every time and nearly beat me to death so I figured my only choice was to stay. When the apocalypse hit, Colby and I stayed barricaded in our apartment but it wasn't long till the army came around and started killing any survivors. We managed to escape and go to the CDC which was basically empty besides Jenner and a few others, but they didn't last long.

It was in the middle of the afternoon and the sun was blinding as I stared at the desolate city. A couple of biters were moving around outside, but that wasn't our problem. We were secured safely in the CDC, only with password access were you allowed in. Moving to the side entrance I dreaded having to go back into the lab with Jenner and Colby. Putting a hand on my stomach I prepared to go back when a loud pounding noise make me scream. I jumped backwards and stared at the door, scared.

"Hello?!" A loud voice called out from the other side of the door. "Please, let us in! Anyone!" I backed up slightly as the banging grew louder. I flew up the steps only to run into Jenner who was at the keypad, opening the door for the people outside.

"Get behind me, Hadley." He stated and readied his shotgun as the door opened. Voices and footsteps were loud as the people gathered in the room while Jenner shut the door. "Are you bit?" Jenner demanded to the group who now came in view. I covered my belly with my hand, nervous. The leader of the group stepped forward with his hands up. He was tall with curly brown hair, and a scruffy face and wore a sheriff's uniform.

"One of us was. He didn't make it." The leader called out. "We just need a place to stay."

"That's a lot to ask nowadays. A blood test is the price of admission."

"Anything." Jenner lowered his gun as the group moved forward towards us.

"Vi, seal the side entrance." The sound of bolts locking in place echoed through the empty hallways. "Dr. Jenner, this is Hadley."

"Rick Grimes." The two men shook hands as Jenner turned towards the elevator, leading the group.

"Where's Colby?" I whispered to Jenner as we entered the elevator, all of us squishing together.

"He was in the library last time I checked." I nodded at his words as we began the descent down to the lower levels.

"Didn't know doctors went 'round packing heat like that." I turned to see a gruff looking man with shaggy brown hair, deep blue eyes and a tall frame state.

"There were a few left around, I familiarized myself with them." Everyone became silent as we exited the confines of the elevator and into the hallway.

"Are we underground?" A fragile looking woman with short gray hair asked us.

"Yes, are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked her.

"Kinda."

"Try not to think about it." I told her, watching her glance at me and then my stomach. "Vi, turn on the lights in the big room." I ordered the computer system and on cue, the lights switched on. The group looked around at everything with confused looks.

"Where is everyone? The rest of the doctors?" Rick asked, worried.

"It's just Hadley, Colby and me here. Everyone else.. opted out."

"Who was that you were talking to? Vi?" A woman asked, she was thin with long black hair and brown eyes. She was holding a young boy to her side.

"Vi, welcome our guests. Tell them.. hello." Jenner smiled to himself.

"Welcome, hello." The automated voice answered back, making everyone look at us in awe. Before anyone could get a word in, Colby came stomping into the room with a red face.

"Hadley!" I flinched at his voice and Jenner glared at Colby's blonde head.

"Y-yes?" I asked, worried. The new group was watching with wide eyes as Colby grabbed my arms and pulled me, making me stumble to the floor.

"You fucking bitch, stand the fuck up." Colby ordered as I stood up. "Come and look what you did, you stupid whore." He grabbed the back of my neck and dragged me from the group towards the rooms.

"Colby!" Jenner shouted, as Colby took me away. "Colby! Get back here!"

"Shut the fuck up, doc!" Colby retorted and shoved me through the doorway, out of sight from the group. Dragging me towards our room with a vise-like grip I quickly covered my stomach as he threw me to the ground. "Do you see that? Huh, all this shit!? Why didn't you clean it up like I asked you to?!"

"I'm s-sorry!"

"Clean it, now! When I get back, I better see it spotless." Colby left the room with his hands clenched. I quickly set to work before he came back, making sure nothing was out of place. After I finished, I slowly went back to the Big Room to find only Jenner in there.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Jenner asked, worried.

"No. Shoved me a bit, but nothing horrible." I told him quietly. "I didn't clean the room." Jenner nodded and turned to look at me.

"The rest of the group are fixing their rooms, making it fit then taking showers. They were so happy to hear about the hot water."

"How much longer?"

"Vi, how much longer until countdown?"

"Countdown begins in minus twenty-four hours, forty minutes and thirty seconds." Vi answered automatically, making me sigh.

"Just a day." I muttered. "I'll go start on dinner." I told him as I left the Big Room with my arms cradling my stomach. I made my way to the kitchen to start on cooking some frozen meat we had in the fridge, and then peeling potatoes. People started filtering in the kitchen and dining room with smiling, clean faces. The woman who always held that young boy close, was Lori- she was Rick's wife, and the boy was their son Carl. She had asked if I needed help, and started to boil the potatoes and make hamburgers.

"Go sit, you shouldn't be on your feet for long." She told me. "I remember when I was pregnant with Carl, I had swollen ankles from the beginning!" I nodded as I left the kitchen, not too happy about leaving my safe haven. Colby had never gone in the kitchen, ever, so I felt safe in there. The whole group had gathered in the dining room and were chatting loudly, well except for the one gruff looking man from the elevator. He stood off to the side with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Colby was in the room, trying to talk to Rick and it seemed like Rick didn't really want to be bothered by him. I swiftly hurried to the door that led to the hallway, hoping Colby wouldn't see me. When I was at the farthest entrance with the large windows, I stood at the windows and put my hand against the glass. If only none of this happened. If only I never had met Colby.

It seemed like ages that I just stared out that window, trying to take in everything. I felt a twinge in my stomach and I looked down in surprise. I wasn't far along, but I was sure that was a kick. Maybe. I turned around quickly to go find Jenner when I caught sight of the young Korean man from the group.

"Uhm, sorry to bother you but dinner is done.." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Thank you..?" I paused for his name.

"Glenn."

"It's nice to meet you Glenn, I am Hadley." I followed the young man to the dining hall where everyone sat with wine, whiskey and food. Jenner had saved a spot for me, but it was next to Colby and the gruff looking man. I sat down, and Lori handed me plate which I kindly accepted. I silently ate while listening to the groups conversations. Rick gave Jenner a toast for letting us stay, and then Jenner explained what happened to the other doctors. Everyone became deathly silent after Jenner said how everyone except himself opted out. People began quietly talking so I took that moment to ask Jenner for a minute. We stepped into the kitchen after making sure no one was paying attention. "I felt something." I told him. "In my stomach, a twinge.. I thought it might be a kick."

"A kick? It's too early for that." Jenner told me.

"It felt like it, though."

"Hadley, we can never be sure what that is. I'm not a real medical doctor." I nodded, and left the room slightly depressed. Why was I like this? I was going to die tomorrow, I shouldn't be working myself up over this. The group was now lively, cheering and laughing- making me feel like they didn't deserve what was going to happen tomorrow. I felt someone staring at me so I looked up to see the gruff man watching me with intense eyes. I lowered my head from his gaze, my cheeks going red as he kept staring. I felt a hand latch onto the back of my neck, making me flinch in pain. Colby dragged me away from the group with a hard grip, the last thing I saw as we left the room was the man's blue eyes. When we got to our room, Colby took his shirt off and shoved me to the bed.

"No.. no, I can't Colby. The baby!" I protested, not wanting this at all.

"You will do what I want, now." He hissed as he climbed over me, making tears streak down my face. I tried to shove him away but it was useless. It didn't take long, I just laid there, tears running down my face as Colby finished. He dressed quickly and left the room, letting me finally let out a choked sob. I waited a few minutes before dressing myself and quietly leaving the room, not bothering to cover up my tears. I made my way to the Big Room and made Vi turn the lights on as I sat down in a chair and sobbed.

"Vi, how much longer on the countdown?" I asked.

"Fourteen hours, ten minutes and sixty seconds." Vi answered me, which made me cry even harder. Not much longer now. I held my head in my hands and stared at my stomach, this was the right choice. I had to end this.. to save my baby from a life of violence, and fear.. of Colby. Footsteps made me jolt in surprise at who stood in front of me. The gruff man from before stared at me as I looked up at him with fresh tears spilling.

"Uhm.. is there anything you need? Or that I can help you with?" I asked, clearing my throat and wiping my face. He stood silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Jus' needed to clear my head." He told me in a deep, husky voice.

"I'll leave you be." I went to stand but he held his hand up.

"Stay." I sat back down, and put a hand on my stomach as we lapsed into silence. It was nice, to not be afraid that Colby was going to hit me, to feel safe. We stayed like that for about an hour or so until I heard Colby calling me from down the hallway. Sighing I stood, and ignored the man's gaze.

"I never caught your name." I told him quickly.

"Daryl." I nodded and met Colby who was glaring at the doorway. He pushed me forward, nearly making me trip, and led me back to our room with a fuming expression.


	2. Hysteria

_Hysteria_

**© ReedusLover3**

**** No worries, Colby will get his punishment ****

"Why were you talking to him?!" Colby shouted at me as he shut our room door and glared at me.

"We barely said a couple words to each other, we just needed time to think." I snapped back, then cringed knowing that would set him off.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said that we barely talked."

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"Get out, you whore! I don't want to see your face until the morning." Colby pointed at the door. Nodding I grabbed a change of clothes and a pillow, then left the room and set my mind on the farthest entrance. I changed in the bathroom before I made it to the windows, my reflection showed a small smile as I stared at the stars. Laying my head down on my pillow I stared through the window, content with watching the night sky. My back hurt but I knew I had no where else to go so I stayed where I was. Soon enough I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, for once.

WDWDWDWD

"Hadley?" I rolled over to see Jenner staring at me with Lori behind him. "What are you doing here? Did you sleep here all night?"

"I was kicked out of my room, and yes, I did." I answered as I stood stiffly and stretched my joints out.

"He kicked you out of the room. Doesn't he even know you're pregnant!?" Lori asked, worried.

"He knows, he just doesn't care." I muttered before pushing past them towards the kitchen. Today was the day, the day I die. I watched everyone move about, complaining about their massive hangovers while they ate. I had officially learned all of the groups names. Shane was a tall man with curly black hair, and was Rick's best friend and deputy. Carol was the fragile woman who asked about the labs being underground. Jacqui was a nice dark-skinned woman who usually was quiet. T-Dog was also dark-skinned in his mid thirties, and was upbeat most of the time. Sophia was a little girl of about twelve, she was Carol's little girl. Andrea was a blonde haired woman who tended to keep to herself but she seemed to be hardheaded. Lastly there was Dale, he was an older man with white hair and was the peace-keeper of the group. T-Dog handed me a plate and ushered me to a seat that was open, it was powdered eggs. Not what I usually ate, but I could care less what I ate today- it wouldn't matter in the long run. Pushing my food around on my plate I didn't look at anyone as they quietly talked about random things. After a few bites I gave my leftovers to someone near me and left quickly towards the Big Room where Jenner was waiting. The clock was narrowing down to nearly four hours now- making me anxious.

"I have to ask again, are you sure about this?" Jenner asked me, as he swiveled around to face me.

"Positive. How do you think the group will react?"

"Bad, from what I know, it's obvious they want to live." Jenner told me. "I am planning to show them what I showed you." I nodded. As the group filed into the room I noticed Colby's absence, which made me slightly relieved.

"Vi, playback of test 19." The screen lit up as it showed the scans of the subject. The group began asking questions about what was happening and how the brain restarted itself. Soon the flash of light filled the screen as the subject was killed. I heard Daryl mutter something about getting shit-faced drunk again, and others murmur about other things.

"I hate to tax you with more questions but that clock is counting down." Dale pointed at the clock that had nearly three hours on it. "What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators run out of fuel."

"And then what?" Rick asked, but Jenner and I stayed silent. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Vi answered, her voice dull. Rick and Shane looked at each other before recruiting T-Dog and Glenn to go down to the basement while the others went on their ways, trying to not think about what was happening. I followed the rest of the group to my room to find Colby drinking a bottle of whiskey.

"W-what's wrong wiff everyone?" Colby slurred.

"Nothing, they are just worried about Jenner making them leave." I supplied, hoping my lie was good enough.

"That bastard would make 'em leave.." Colby took a swig and sat it down. "Come 'ere." He ordered, making me freeze in fear. "What the fuck did I say? Come 'ere now!" I slowly made my way to him as he grabbed me and pulled me to him. What he did, made me surprised. He held me, just letting me sit in his lap while he leaned his head on my head. I didn't say anything for the fear that he would hit me, so I let him hold me for awhile before he said he needed to piss. As he left I heard the air conditioning stop which made a chorus of groans from the hallway as the group lounged around. I gave a sad smile as I put a hand on my stomach, I hadn't felt anything since this morning so I was kind of depressed. Half an hour later the lights began turning off so I took that as my cue to make my way to Jenner. He found me, though, as he walked down the hallways with people following him.

"What's going on?" Daryl shouted, coming from his room to follow the others."Why is everything turned off?"

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner explained as he made his way to the big room. "It's not up to me, zone 5 is shutting it self down."

"Hey! What the hell does that mean?!" Daryl hissed, trying to catch up to Jenner. "What do you mean it's shutting down? How can a building do anything!"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner muttered as we all walked into the Big Room where the other men joined us. "It is turning off anything that is nonessential, making sure the computers last till the end. We've reached the half hour mark."

"Everybody gather your stuff! We're leaving!" Rick shouted to his group, but before they could leave an alarm started blaring and Vi's voice echoed.

"Thirty minutes until decontamination." Everyone began panicking as Jenner shut the steel doors to lock us all in. I took a seat in one of the chairs, and watched people start crying or shouting. Daryl was making a fuss, trying to attack Jenner.

"Do you know what this place is!? We protected the public from nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strain that could wipe out the country! Stuff you don't want getting out, ever!" Jenner yelled at them, getting angry. "HIT's will set the air on fire, no pain. An end to sorrow, grieve, regret. Everything."

"Open the damn door!" Daryl hissed, as he and Shane started hitting the doors with axes but no dents were made.

"This isn't right, you can't keep us here! My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol began sobbing as she clutched Sophia to her chest. Shane came forward and put a gun to Jenner's head.

"Open that goddamn door before I blow your head off! Do you hear me!?" Shane began firing wildly at the computers, making everyone duck.

"You didn't run like the others, why?" Rick asked Jenner is a scared tone.

"I made a promise to my wife. Her." Jenner pointed at the screen where test subject nine was projecting.

"Test subject nine was your wife?" Lori asked.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. She was dying, that should have been me on that table! I wouldn't have mattered to anyone, she was a loss to this world!"

"You're wife made a choice, that's what we want. A chance, a choice." Rick pleaded.

"Topside is locked, I can't open those." Jenner sighed as he pushed a button that opened the steel doors. People began pushing to make it to their rooms to grab what they needed before trying to find a way out. The only people who stayed was Jenner, me, Andrea and Jacqui. Colby had made his way into the room with a confused and drunk look on his face.

"W-what's goin' on?" He stuttered, making us all stare. "Huh?" He came closer and I saw Jenner grab a pair of handcuffs from the desk. Jenner stood and quickly handcuffed Colby to the railing, making Colby struggled. "What the hell man!? Get these things offa me!"

"You don't have a choice, you're going to die here." Jenner told him as he sat back down. It was eerily silent as we all sat in silence, except for Colby who was cussing.

"Andrea!" I heard Dale shout, he ran in with Daryl behind him. "You need to move! Come on."

"I want this Dale. I want to die here, my way." Andrea whispered.

"Fine." Dale sat down next to her.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"If you stay, I stay." I saw Daryl fidgeting at the door, wanting to leave in one piece.

"No.. I don't want your blood on my hands!"

"They won't be, this is my choice." Andrea groaned and stood up and rushed for the door with Dale behind her. I saw Daryl move forward and stand in front of me, he gripped my arm and went to pull me towards the door but Jenner stopped him.

"No, she wants this." Jenner hissed. "Let her go!"

"Fuck no. She's got a child!" Daryl punched Jenner and then quickly picked me up as he sprinted to the farthest door where the windows were shattered. I struggled against him, not wanting to leave. I wanted to die. He ducked us behind a barricade as the explosion sent a heat wave at us as flames licked at our heels. Daryl quickly moved us towards his truck and put me in on the passenger side as he climbed in to drive after the others. Tears began sliding down my cheeks as I watched my last resort crumble to the ground. He ruined it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Confession_

**© ReedusLover3**

Daryl hadn't said anything to me, and I didn't bother talking either. My tears had stopped and I just sat there with my back facing him, not wanting him to know how much what he did affected me. How could he do that? I wanted that, I didn't want to live in this world anymore. When we stopped it was on the highway and everyone was gathering outside to talk. Daryl didn't make me get out of his truck so I stayed inside of it, just staring out the window as everyone chatted. I looked down at my stomach and began sobbing even harder. What was I going to do?

"Hadley?" I quickly wiped my eyes to see Lori standing next to the open window. "Oh, honey.." Lori pulled the door open and gathered me in her thin arms, making me sob even harder.

"Why didn't he let me stay?" I whispered to her, my voice breaking.

"He was just looking out for you and your baby."

"I didn't need his help." I hissed, trying to pull myself away from her.

"Come on, get outta this truck and get some air." Lori urged me, as she pulled me to the pavement with her arms around my shoulders. The rest of the group besides Jacqui were all searching cars for some useable things. Rick came up to us and put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you go help Shane and Glenn?" Rick suggested, so I quickly left them to go where Shane and Glenn were going through a moving van. Glenn greeted me happily, and Shane smiled softly as I climbed up in the van with his help.

"Just look for anything that we can use for awhile." I nodded as I began looking through a mess of clothes and bedding items. I had made a small pile of usable blankets, pillows and clothes we could all use. After that was finished, Glenn helped me exit the van and load everything in the back of Daryl's truck. "Glenn! Hadley!" Shane shouted over to us as he pounded on a large truck carrying gallons and gallons of water. Shane open one and stood under the heavy flow of crystal water, grinning like a child with candy.

"Walker!" Dale yelled from his perch on the top of the RV, making everyone freeze.

"Everyone down!" Rick shouted and next thing I knew I was taken in Shane's arms as he carefully put me under the truck with Glenn and him. Everything was silent as I put a hand over my mouth to hold back my whimpers. I was on my side so I didn't hurt my baby and I shoved in between the two men. The sounds of feet being drug against the ground grew louder as multiple feet began passing us, making me shove my face into Shane's shoulder in fear. It took awhile but soon the feet stopped passing us as the zombies made their way past us. I finally let my breath out and leaned out of Shane's shoulder as we waited for Rick's signal. A loud scream echoed through the empty road, making us all jump in alert. Sophia. I heard shouting and crying from the group, so Shane helped me out from the truck and rushed after Rick who had gone into the woods after Sophia. Lori was comforting Carol who was barely standing as she cried, Daryl was trying to help T-Dog who had ripped open the flesh on his arm, and the others were just watching with wide eyes. Lori pointed a Carl and nodded at me, letting me know that she wanted me to watch him. I quickly made my way to the young boy and urged him closer to one of our vehicles, and handed him a bottle of water.

"You okay?" I asked him softly, sitting down next to him on the hot asphalt.

"Sophia was my best friend.." Carl told me.

"We'll find her."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I held my pinky up and he curled it around his with a small smile at them. "Come on, chin up!" I wiggled my fingers under his chin, making him laugh.

"You're Hadley, right?"

"Yes, the one and only. And you're Carl."

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"About four months, maybe longer."

"Have you come up with any names?"

"No, I haven't." I admitted.

"Where did you get those bruises from?" I froze as he pointed at the ones that lined my arms and legs. Before I could answer a shadow fell upon us, making me squint to see who it was.

"Go on, boy, Dale needs some help." Daryl pointed a thumb back at Dale who was working on the engine of the RV. Carl left after he gave me a smile and trotted off to where Dale was with Glenn. "Come on." He went to grab me but I flinched away, making him frown. He instead held his hand out, worried I would flinch away, but I grabbed his hand as he hoisted me up. "Hungry?" He asked in a gruff tone, quickly letting go of my hand.

"Yes." I answered him as we walked to his truck. Rooting through the glove compartments, he took our a couple granola bars and handed them to me. "Thanks." I opened one and took a big bite, just now noticing how hungry I actually was. Daryl turned to see Rick exiting the forest with Shane nearby.

"Need your help! You too, Glenn." Rick shouted across the pavement. Daryl quickly went to action, hurrying to where the men stood. Glenn wiped his hands down, leaving streaks of black oil on his pants before he joined the men as they left the highway once again.

The men didn't return until later that evening when everyone was getting settled for the night. I had made myself comfortable in Daryl's truck, finally drifting off into the much welcomed sleep. When I woke up I wasn't in the truck anymore, I was in a bed that was in a small room. Where was I? Sitting up I began to panic, how did I get here? I stumbled from the room and into the small hallway when I realized I was in Dale's RV. Carol was sitting at the table with used tissues around her, and Glenn was sitting in the front seat reading some unknown book. I ran a hand through my hair and sat down across from Carol who was barely looking at me.

"Finally awake? Want some breakfast?" I saw Glenn putting his book down and standing up. "I will make some food. Want anything Carol?" She simply nodded and made her way to the bathroom where you could hear her muffled sobs.

"Will she be alright?" I whispered to him as he got out stuff to make me food.

"Yeah, just needs some time. We'll find Sophia in no time." I smiled at Glenn as he handed me a sandwich he made out of some bread, and cheese. "Sorry, that isn't a lot but we're rationing." I took a small bite and gave him a thumbs up, which made him chuckle.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're getting ready to go on a search for Sophia. I should probably go out there."

"Who is staying?"

"Dale and T-Dog, because of his injury."

"I assume I am staying?"

"Yeah, no one wants you or your baby getting hurt." I looked down at my small bump and had a stab or regret for letting Daryl take me from the CDC. Glenn gave me a nod as he left, and soon Carol rushed out of the bathroom to the highway so she wouldn't miss the search party. Finishing the sandwich and grabbing a drink I made my way out just to see the group leaving into the woods. Dale was on the RV's roof while T-Dog mumbled nonsense as he leaned under the shade of it. I knew it would be awhile since Daryl and everyone would return so I started searching through the cars to find anything of use. I searched cars farther down that hadn't been touched so I could find more items. There were more bedding items, clothes and non-perishables that we could use. Carrying the small load back to where T-Dog sat I gave a small smile and handed him a water bottle. He was sweating horribly, but I mean, who wouldn't in this heat! It felt like a hundred degrees out on the asphalt.

"You doin' alright, Hadley?" I heard Dale call down to me.

"Besides the heat, I am fine!" I answered back and squinted to see Dale sitting with binoculars in his lap. "See anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nah, just the usual. Cars... and more cars. Why don't you join me up here for a little bit?" I gave a small smile as I climbed to the roof. Dale pulled another bag chair under the umbrella so I could sit in the shade while we sat. We were both silent for a couple of minutes and then Dale began talking to me.

"Are you liking the group?" He asked me.

"They're nice."

"You settling in well?"

"I mean, it's been only a day so not really. I haven't had time to adjust yet, I thought I was going to stay at the CDC." I admitted and saw the conflicted look on his face. This made me nervous about what he would ask me next, because I could see him wondering why I wanted to stay at the CDC.

"Did you want that?" He asked me, looking away. "Did you want to die?" I could barely hear him.

"Yes." I stared at the forest as he turned to finally look at me. "I didn't want my child growing up in a world like this.. in a world filled with death, destruction and those horrible _monsters_. Most importantly, I wouldn't have to deal with Colby anymore. It was an escape and Daryl took that from me, like you took Andrea's away from her." I didn't look at him as I stood. "I'm going to go rest." And then I was gone, climbing down the stairs and passing a tired looking T-Dog as I made my way into the RV. I laid down on the bed as a couple tears fell and soon they turned out to be full fledged sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Memories and Memorials_

**© ReedusLover3**

When I had calmed down I left the RV so T-Dog could lay down, he looked horrible. Dale had told me that T-Dog had a serious blood infection that could kill him, so he asked me to search for some medicine. I began looking through glove boxes of cars, and in purses and bags. Nothing except some generic Tylenol and some rubbing alcohol which wouldn't work well on his large gash. I had gotta quite a way away from the RV and I saw Dale waving me to move closer just in case. I didn't have a weapon on me- probably because everyone thought I would off myself right then and there. Walking slowly back to where the RV sat, I put a hand on my stomach.

"You're too precious for this world." I muttered to my unborn child then letting out a small sigh. The sun was slowly setting so I went to check on T-Dog, to make sure he didn't suddenly die on us while the others were gone. Quietly entering the small room I saw T-Dog sprawled out on the bed, his bad arm cradled against him. I noticed a sheen of sweat on his face so I poured some water into a basin and dipped a cloth in it, then dabbed at his face. He mumbled non-sense as I did this, and he also moved around.

"H-Hadley?" I heard him whisper.

"It's me, T-Dog, relax." I gave him a small smile as he groaned in pain. "You are burning up."

"Feel like shit too."

"What do you mean he was _shot_!?" T-Dog and I looked up at the sound of Dale's voice echoing across the empty highway. We glanced at each other before I helped him stand and then led him outside to where only part of the group was back. Andrea had blood on her, and looked shaken as she shoved past a confused Dale and into the RV. Carol stood back from the group with a solemn look on her face, she was worn out. Glenn and Daryl were the only ones who didn't look bad- just tired.

"Where is everyone?" T-Dog asked.

"Carl was shot.. he is with Rick and Shane at some farmhouse down the road. Lori went off with some girl to the home.." Dale supplied for us.

"What's wrong with you?" Daryl commented to T-Dog who was leaning tiredly against me.

"He has an infection.. he needs medicine or he'll d-die." I mumbled as I stared at the ground.

"Why didn't ya'll say anything?" Daryl asked as he opened a saddlebag on his motorcycle and grabbed a large plastic bag filled with bottles. "I got my brother's stash." He threw a bottle at T-Dog who caught it with his good arm. "That's the good stuff, not that over counter shit."

"Glenn, you take T-Dog and Hadley to that farmhouse." Dale told the Korean man.

"Come on, I always have to go!" He complained.

"T-Dog needs help, Hadley can't be on her feet for a long time and Rick needs all the support he can get." Dale said sternly. "Go in Carol's car." Glenn gave a reluctant nod and began to help T-Dog towards the small car. "Hadley?" I looked at the older man who had a sympathetic look. "You deserve to live." I gave a curt nod and ignored Daryl's intense stare as I turned to go with the men waiting in the car.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Daryl ask, but I never heard Dale's answer because the car was already backing out and pulling away. It was a short drive down a gravel road that led past green fields that had grazing cows and horses. The farmhouse was a two story home with white siding and a wrap around porch. A large barn sat to the left of the home, and a stable was to the right. Glenn parked the car as we all stared at the house.

"Wow." Glenn muttered. "Ready?" We both nodded at him, and made our ways out of the vehicle. T-Dog leaned against Glenn as they made their way up the porch steps. "Do we knock? Or just go in?"

"Man, I am done knocking in this world." T-Dog told him. We were startled by a young woman who had been sitting on the railing the whole time. She told us her name was Maggie, and I immediately saw the interest Glenn took in her as we followed her into the kitchen. She led us to where Rick sat giving blood to Carl who was immobile in the bed, Lori had taken a spot across from them. Shane was leaning against a wall and nodded at me, with a smile.

"Glad you're here." Rick said in a tired voice, his pale face gave a tight smile. "Go get that arm taken care of." He told T-Dog as Maggie urged us to the kitchen where two blonde woman were sitting. They stood to help T-Dog stitch his arm up after he was given medication.

"You're lucky you're friend Merle gave this medication to you." Patricia- the older blonde woman with tired blue eyes told T-Dog.

"Oh, Daryl, Merle's brother gave it to us." Glenn told the woman.

"Why was he taking it?"

"Uhm.. he got the clap." Everyone stared at him. "Gonorrhea." He stated awkwardly, I took that as my cue to leave the room. An older gentlemen with balding white hair and clean shaven face was sitting in the dining room reading a book.

"You must be Hadley." He stood with his hand outstretched.

"Uhm yes, I am." I gave a small smile.

"Rick told me about you, said you were pregnant." The man looked at my protruding stomach. "I'm Hershel." I shook his hand, and gave a nod. "If it's alright, I would like to check you out. Make sure your pregnancy is going alright." I felt a nauseous feeling make my way up it's throat as I gave a curt nod. "Follow me. Patricia!" I was led to another guest room where Hershel had Patricia help me undress and change into a large robe. "I am going to have Patricia handle this, only due to the fact that this might be awkward for you. I will be back in ten minutes." The older blonde woman gave me a small smile.

WDWDWDWD

The Greene's had let me stay in a guest room- probably because they didn't want me sleeping on the ground like T-Dog and Glenn were doing. I felt horrible that I got special attention because I was pregnant. They had told me that I was allowed to stay in the room for as long as I wanted which probably would only be a day or so. I didn't want the others in the group to think I got special things just because of my.. condition. I laid in bed that night and just thought about Daryl. How he came back to get me from the CDC.. why did he do that? Was it _just_ because I was pregnant and he thought I shouldn't kill my child? I soon drifted off to sleep with dreams of Colby hitting me, I could never escape him- he would always be haunting me.

When morning came I was tired from my nightmares, I had at least woken up three times in the night. I heard the roar of a motorcycle and the clanking of the RV rolling up the gravel road. Changing into a long sleeved sweater that was a size too large, and some jeans I made my way out to the porch to see everyone hugging and smiling. Maggie held an arm out for me to come closer, and when I did, she wrapped a loose arm around me with a smile. I had met her nearly twelve hours ago and I knew she was going to be a great friend. I saw Daryl glancing at me as everyone introduced themselves to Hershel and his family.

"We are having a service for Otis." Patricia said sadly. Last night I had heard her screaming his name as she sobbed- apparently he had died while helping Shane get supplies for Carl. Otis had been Patricia's husband for many years and she was heartbroken. I immediately followed her with Maggie and Beth at my heels towards a wheelbarrow filled with stones. Everyone began piling the stones to form a triangle shaped memorial. I noticed everyone watching me closely as I took many stones and piled them up.

"You know I am not incapable of certain things." I said loudly to the group which made them all turn away as the memorial was finished. Patricia asked Shane to say a few words about Otis which he did and then everyone went their separate ways. The group began setting up tents for the night, Hershel and his family went inside to talk so I made my way to my "room". I sat down on the bed, staring out the window at the group who were smiling and chatting despite the recent happenings. It was past noon so I decided to just relax in my room for a little while before going out to talk to Carol and the others. I knew that Hershel wouldn't let us stay here long, it was only temporary because of Carl. A sharp pain shot up my abdomen making me gasp, grasping my stomach I let out a moan. Was it suppose to be like this? I took deep breaths as the pain slowed down- in one word, I was scared. I got up slowly and tried to take my time to get to Hershel who was talking with Rick.

"H-Hershel?" I called out, terrified.

"Yeah.. what's wrong?!" He came over quickly as he saw me holding my stomach with a scared face.

"I just had a sharp pain.." I told him as Rick came over and wrapped an arm around me.

"Just relax, I need you to go rest on the couch." Hershel said calmly. "We have no way to know if that was anything bad or good, so I think you need to lay down for awhile." The two men led me to the couch as I cradled my stomach with tears running down my face. "Hadley, look at me-" The door flung open and we all looked up to see Daryl staring at me with a blank face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gentle Gestures_

**© ReedusLover3**

"What the hell?" Daryl asked as he walked closer and shoved Rick out of the way to me. "What the hell did ya do to her?" He snapped.

"Now, son, calm down. I do not like being talked to like that in my home." Hershel warned.

"Fuck you!" Daryl ground out and I saw Hershel get ready to snap.

"Stop.. he didn't do anything." I told Daryl with a glare, making sure he knew to stop what he was doing.

"Then why the hell are ya crying?"

"I am having pregnancy problems." I stated. "Sharp pains." I saw him nod then back away a step.

"Hadley, we're going to let you be so you can rest. When you feel better you can move around, not to much though." Hershel gave a pointed look at Rick towards the kitchen so they could finish talking. The men left me with Daryl who was standing with his arms crossed, looking away from me.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." I muttered as I laid back on the couch, my head elevated by the armrests.

"Ya think I don't wanna be with you?" Daryl hissed out, giving me a sideways glance.

"You don't seem like a people person."

"I'm not."

"Like I said before, you can go if you want." There was a lapse in silence before Daryl sat in a chair across from me with his hands clenched. "Did you have any luck finding her?"

"No. Found a trail, but it got messed up in the mud."

"I assume you're going out tomorrow?"

"Yea.. gonna search around the woods nearby." Daryl seemed to relax a little but his hands were clenched. I felt a pain again and immediately grabbed at my stomach and looked away from him. "What?"

"Pains." I whispered which I thought was nearly inaudible but he heard it. "Can you take me to my room, I want to sleep it off." Daryl didn't say anything but soon enough his arms were grabbing at mine to lift me off the couch. The pain increased slightly but I didn't voice it, afraid he would find me weak. Taking most of my weight he led me to the room I was staying in and helped me into the bed. "Thanks." I told him, and I heard his footsteps towards the door as I shut my eyes. It was about a minute or two before I finally heard the door open and shut.

WDWDWDWD

When I woke up it was the next day, early in the morning. My stomach was in pain but it felt sore, like someone had punched it multiple times- that scared me. I changed my shirt and undergarments then found the Greene family waiting to eat breakfast with me. They had a plate filled with different food waiting at a seat as they said grace. Sitting down between Maggie and Beth, I was soon swept into the Greene's conversation about the upcoming winter which was a couple months away.

"You think we'll have enough food for the winter?" Maggie asked her father as we ate. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Hershel began speaking.

"Yes, we'll ration everything. Make sure to salt our meats to make them last longer.." Hershel trailed off as everyone silently nodded and went back to eating their food. As I finished I quickly thanked them, then washed my dishes off- despite Patricia's scolds at me not to do it. I made my way outside to see Lori and Carol working on laundry, Andrea and Dale on the RV rooftop, and Glenn doing odds and ends around the makeshift camp. Shane and Rick were sitting on the porch talking about where they were going to look next for Sophia. Both men were in no shape to go searching so Daryl was the only one out and about, searching. I greeted the men, breaking their conversation with a sheepish smile. Shane immediately stood and allowed me to sit in his rocking chair. Thanking him as he leaned against the railing, the men began talking again.

"How long do you think it'll take to find this girl?" Shane asked Rick, his arms crossed.

"Not long if we have people looking everyday." Rick replied. "She has to be somewhere close."

"What if she got.. bit." Shane muttered the last part. "I mean, she is just a little girl, she wouldn't know how to defend herself."

"She knows how to protect herself, even without us." Rick stated and stood up. "Hadley." He nodded as he left me with Shane. Shane had recently shaved his curly hair off, leaving some fuzz on his head- it gave him a more mature look.

"You doing fine? Rick told me about what happened." Shane sat down next to me.

"Better.. Just happy nothing bad came from it." I admitted. "I was scared, I still am."

"If you need help with anything just holler, we're all here to help."

"I know that, and I am grateful. You have all welcomed me with open arms.." I gave Shane a small smile.

"Guys!" We both looked up to see Glenn waving frantically and pointing in the direction of the well. Standing we both made our way to the young Korean who lead us to where everyone else besides Rick, Hershel, Beth and Patricia was. "Look." Shane and I both leaned down to peer in the well to see a bloated walker groaning and hissing. Shane pulled me away from the edge with a worried expression.

"I say we shoot it." T-Dog got out a handgun.

"No, that's a bad idea." Andrea told him. "It's a stupid plan. If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing it's brains out will finish the job."

"She's right, can't risk it." Shane told everyone as he glanced at the walker.

"It has to come out alive?" T-Dog asked, disgusted.

"So to speak." The group decided to get it out with rope so Maggie went and grabbed some rope and meat to bait it. As they hung the meat down into the well the walker barely even paid attention to it, making everyone angry.

"He's not going for it." Dale said in a disappointed voice.

"Maybe 'cause canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it." T-Dog mumbled.

"We need live bait." Andrea told us. Next thing I knew they had Glenn down the well trying to wrap a noose around it's neck. They had wrapped the rope around the pump and everyone held onto the rope to pull and release the rope. Shane hadn't wanted me to do this, but I wanted to.. I wasn't gonna let Glenn be dropped to his death. Maggie stood to the side to supervise as Glenn was dropped down. Soon we all started to release Glenn's weight- my arms were hurting from holding him up.

"Little lower." Maggie told us as she bent over the well, her eyes hard. As we waited for Glenn's call the pump began coming out of the ground and it flung us forward as we tried to grip the rope. Screams were heard from Glenn as he began banging on the walls.

"Get me outta here! Help!" Glenn screamed from below.

"Come on now, pull!" Shane ordered as we all began pulling the rope, hoping to not drop Glenn.

"This is bad.. oh god, get me out!" Glenn shouted. "Now! Get me out!" We all put our weight into it and started pulling up Glenn slowly but surely. When his head popped up from the well's hole, he drug himself up and glared at us. "Here." He handed Shane a rope that was wrapped securely around the walker's neck. Maggie switched in for me as the group now pulled up the walker who was squirming and moaning. As his body got to the side of the well, his lower half disconnected from the upper part and everything fell into the well. The group let out groans of disappointment as they looked at the red water.

"Might want to cover that up." Dale told Maggie as the group started dispersing. I had walked with Dale back to the RV, and we both climbed to the top to watch for Daryl's return. Chatting idly we both fanned ourselves under the hot sun. "You should get inside, it's getting hot out." Dale suggested. I nodded, I had been feeling some more pain so I probably should rest. Climbing down the ladder I made my way to the porch with labored steps. That's when it happened. I felt the wetness spread down my thighs, I didn't need to look down to know what it was. I stood there with a blank face, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

"Hadley?" I heard Lori ask me as she exited the house. When she saw the blood she went into panic mode. "Hadley!" She ran to me and gripped my arms, trying to make me move towards the house. "Hershel! Help!" I heard the screen door slam open as the Greene family ran out in fear at Lori's screams. When Hershel saw me in Lori's arms, and the blood running down my legs he ordered Jimmy to pick me up and carry me to the guest room. All I could remember was the Greene's running around in panic, while Lori cried by my side with me.

WDWDWDWD

It had been a couple hours since it happened and I felt sick. Mentally and physically.. I really hadn't moved except for when Patricia and Maggie gave me a bath to clean me and then when they changed me. I stared out the window that was right next to the bed, it looked out towards all the green and lively fields. I hadn't noticed that I was stroking my sore stomach- shouldn't I have been prepared for this? I was going to die in the CDC in the first place and I would have lost the child that way. Hell, I was the one who decided it would be best for my child to not live in this world. Yet here I am, crying over the miscarriage. I know I am being selfish that I didn't want my child to live, but it was the best choice I could make. I didn't think it would hit me this hard. I heard people whispering outside my door, and then on the porch sometimes. It just made me more depressed. Someone had brought me dinner but I ignored them, not wanting any conversations about my dead child.

"Daryl?" I heard Lori ask from the porch, making me tense.

"What?" I heard him ask her back, annoyed.

"Something happened while you were gone.."

"Spit it out, Olive Oyl."

"Hadley.. she had a.." There was a pause and I assumed Lori was trying force out the word. "She had a miscarriage." Silence fell between the two, then banging and slamming noises sounded- like someone was hitting the house and porch. "Wait, Daryl! You can't go in there!"

"Fuck off!" The screen door slammed shut shaking the house, and then footsteps clomped down the hallway. A couple tears leaked out on the pillow as the room to my door swung open. He didn't say anything as he shut the door and walked over to my side of the bed. Pulling a chair closer he sat down and stared at my blank face with an equally blank one. We stayed like that for half an hour or so before Hershel came in to check on me. He was surprised to Daryl sitting in the chair next to me.

"Feel better?" Hershel asked.

"No." I answered, not moving to even look at him. I focused on Daryl's crossbow which was on his knees.

"Still sore?"

"Yes."

"It'll be like that for awhile, you'll feel twinges every so often. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you."

"Do you want to be alone?" I hesitated at the that, watching Daryl tense to get ready to leave.

"No."

"Alright, I'll leave you two be." Hershel left and it was silent again. Wiping my eyes I sat up and moved to get up only to feel the pain in my abdomen. Freezing in place I felt some more tears slide down my face and I let out an annoyed groan.

"Here." Daryl put his hands under my arms and lifted me from the bed. "Bathroom?" He asked gruffly and I nodded. Leading me to the bathroom, he waited outside the door and then helped me back into the bed. It was a nice gesture, him doing that, but I was too focused on the sadness I was feeling.

"Thanks." I muttered and saw him nod.

"I'm gonna go to my tent. I'll come back in the mornin'." I didn't say anything, and waited to hear his footsteps fade. Nothing happened, though. I felt his rough hand touch my face to wipe the tears away and then he was gone like the wind. I sighed as I heard his footsteps leave the porch and grow silent as they hit the grass.


	6. Chapter 6

_Surprise?_

**© ReedusLover3**

_"Look what I have." Colby taunted as he held a small bundle in his arms. "You see, this _**thing**_ showed up at my doorstep and I couldn't just leave it, now could I?" My heart pounded as I rushed forward, trying to grab at the bundle. "Now, now, Hadley. You don't get to have it yet, you were the one who killed it."_

"_That's not true!" I cried out._

"_It's very true." Colby laughed. "You were planning on killing it anyway.. Killing _**my**_ child."_

"_You neglected us! You didn't care about us! You beat me.. You beat me senseless with no care that _**your** _child was in my womb!"_

"_You better watch your mouth, or you'll never see this thing again." I shut my mouth and saw Colby's smirk. "You ruined everything, you know that right? I wouldn't have hit you if you just would have been a good girl. Hadley, you were such a little bitch. You hid behind Jenner the whole time we were at the CDC, hoping I wouldn't hit you or touch you. I have a question, did you plan that all out with Jenner? Did you plan to have me handcuffed to the railing while you were saved by that redneck? Answer me you whore!"_

"_No! No, I never planned to leave the CDC! I wanted to die.. right then and there, I didn't want to live another second in this world!"_

"_Awe, you poor little girl. You wanted to die, huh? You can still kill yourself, you know." Colby gave me a smile. "Just grab a knife and slit those pretty little wrists, or fill the bath tub and stay under water until your lungs give out.." I cringed at his sadistic smile. "One more thing, Hadley." He smirked even larger as he walked closer. "He has your hair color.." Colby began laughing as he opened the bundle, making me scream. The baby inside was bloodied and pale, his bright red hair matched with the blood as he cried._

"Hadley!" My eyes flung open as a scream left my throat. "Hadley, it's alright! It's Maggie!" I calmed slightly but my breath was ragged and tears ran down my cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream." I panted as I looked around the plain room. "A nightmare."

"You're fine now, how about you come out and eat breakfast with us?" I barely gave a nod at the thought of speaking to others.. what would they say? Maggie led me to the dining room where the rest of the Greene's sat. They were all surprised to see me up and about, they must have thought I would be in that room for the rest of my life.

"Morning, Hadley." Hershel greeted me with a small smile. "Feel better?"

"No." I answered with a glib response, that made him frown but he nodded and pointed to a seat.

"Patricia, would you mind getting Hadley a plate?" Hershel asked the older blonde woman who gave me a smile and went to get me food. As breakfast progressed the family talked while I ate quietly. When I finished I put my plate in the sink, left the room to change into clean clothes and made my way to the porch. I felt the twinges of pain Hershel had told me I would feel as I sat in a rocking chair and watched the group move about doing chores. Andrea was on the RV roof, Lori and Carol were doing laundry- again, while the other men were around the hood of a car talking. I noticed some people watching me carefully as I just sat there in the hot sun with a blank face. When the men finished talking I saw Shane walk towards me with a smile.

"Hey." He greeted, I nodded at him as he leaned against the railing in front of me. "You want to take a walk or do you not feel well?" He asked me.

"Feel fine." I told him and stood. "Thought you were going out looking for Sophia." My heart tightened at the thought of her, would my son have been in the same position as her if he was alive?

"We are, I told them that I was going to talk with you then leave. They didn't mind." I followed him down the steps and we began making our way around the perimeter of the farm. "You sure you're fine?"

"No, Shane, I am not fine but if I keep acting like this then we'll never get anywhere will we? I am trying to move on."

"Hadley, it's been a day.."

"Yes, it's been a day and I feel horrible. Like shit, but the faster I try the better I will feel."

"Just don't push yourself." Shane bumped his shoulder with mine in a friendly way, showing he understood. I saw the disappointed look in his eyes when I flinched away from we returned to the camp the men were ready to go and Daryl was fidgeting by the car. "Ready?" He asked the men as he grabbed his shotgun and handgun off the hood of the car.

"Yeah, let's head out." Rick, Jimmy and Shane went off towards the woods while Daryl stood next to the car. I was about to turn away back to the house when he said my name quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked him as I looked back at him. His hands were clenching, and he looked perplexed.

"I'll be back later, by dinner." He told me.

"Uhm.. alright." I nodded.

"I want to talk to ya, ya know, when I get back."

"Alright." I gave a small smile, and a wave as I walked away from him. I could feel him still watching me but I didn't bother looking back at him.

WDWDWDWD

I needed to do something, I couldn't just sit here all alone. Maggie had said she and Glenn were going on a supply run, maybe I could go on that too? I hurried to the barn where the two were saddling up their horses.

"Wait!" I called out to the pair. "Can I go?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Saddle up and meet us at the road." Glenn seemed disappointed that I was going with them but I could care less. I picked a tan color mare and saddled her up, and lifted myself onto her. When I got use to the feel of riding a horse, I trotted out towards where the two were waiting. The small town we were getting supplies from wasn't large at all- just had a few bars and convenience stores. Tying the horses outside the store we all spread out in it to find the needed things. Glenn had given me a list so I was helping Maggie in the back, trying to find abortion pills.. who would need those? Sighing I went to another shelf while Maggie looked through one.

It happened in a split second. Maggie was screaming Glenn's name as a walker grabbed at her arm. I hurried around the shelf and gripped a pen that was sitting on the counter and rammed it in the walker's eye, making sure I shoved it deep enough. Blood splattered on Maggie and I which made me gag. Glenn was behind me with spare shelf, staring at me with surprise.

"Damn.." He whispered. "Didn't think you'd do that."

"You'd be surprised." I told him back and shoved the walker away, it's body falling in a heap on the ground. Stepping away from the dead walker, I walked around the corner. "I'm just gonna wait at the door.. maybe grab some stuff for me." I muttered as I left the two by the shelves with them staring at me surprised. Going through the aisles I found some shampoo and soap I could use- soap was like the gift from God in these times. "Is there a clothing store?" I called out to them.

"Yeah, one just across the street." Maggie told me and Glenn handed me an extra knife of him.

"Go ahead, we'll meet you there." Glenn told me so I took his knife, and left to find this clothing store. It was right across the street like they had said, so I cautiously made my way inside and quickly searched for any walkers hiding like the last one. The place was empty which was surprising- usually you'd see at least one or two hanging around. Searching through the woman's section I found some more fitting clothes, considering all I had was maternity clothes and I wouldn't need those anymore. Grabbing what I could find, I shoved it in my bag and watched Maggie and Glenn make their way across the street to me.

"Ready?" Maggie asked with a tight smile. Nodding, we all set off once again towards the farm, not talking. Maggie looked peeved- probably because of the walker attack. I noticed she had puffy, red eyes so I assumed after I left she cried for a little bit and maybe even shouted. Who knows, but she looked like she was going to cry even more. Glenn had a blank face as he held tightly onto his horse's reins- they were both tense. Sighing, I took the lead and started thinking about Daryl.

He was so distant, and quiet- he never showed emotion that much, except for anger. When he took me from the CDC he looked like he was going to murder Jenner for letting me stay. I'm pretty sure that was only because I was pregnant.. And when I talked to him today, he kept clenching his fists and acting like he was holding something back. The farmhouse was visible and I gave a visible breath of relief, you could cut the tension with a butter knife! Glenn told me he would put my horse away as I limped slightly towards Hershel's home.

"Where were you?!" Hershel asked worried, Patricia behind him with concern marring her features.

"I was with Maggie and Glenn-" I began but he cut me off.

"You shouldn't even have been moving about that much." He scolded me. "You had a traumatic experience, and you are injured."

"I couldn't stay in that room. I was suffocating in it." I defended myself. "I know it's been a day, but I needed to get my mind off it alright?"

"Oh, Hadley.." Patricia gave a sad sigh. "Come here, we'll have some tea and you can rest." She grabbed my hand, making me flinch away at first. Hershel and her stared at me strangely as I backed away from her, they still didn't know about Colby yet. This time Patricia just urged me forward with a wave of her hand so I followed her quickly, not liking Hershel's intense stare.

* * *

****SORRY, THIS WAS A FILLER.****

**I am really sorry about the long wait.. I was busy, and I didn't feel the urge to write so I stopped writing for a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Silence_

**© ReedusLover3**

When it was getting close to sunset I had finally left the kitchen where I had sat and watched Patricia clean the kitchen spotless. My body was still sore from the run I had went on this morning- I was regretting it, and I know Maggie and Glenn were too. They kept giving me guilty looks whenever they entered the house to get something. Hershel had been keeping an eye on me to make sure I didn't even try to do any physical activity. Sitting on the porch I saw Shane and Rick talking by the camp.. where was Daryl?

"Walker!" Andrea shouted from the top of the RV. The men began running towards the field, telling Andrea not to shoot. I went to go look but Dale held me back by the RV while Andrea squinted her eyes. "I can make the shot.." She muttered to us, moving down to the roofs floor to get a better angle.

"You can't make it." I told her as I scaled the ladder up to her.

"Yes, I can."

"Andrea, don't." She didn't listen to me as she aimed her rifle and squinted. She took the shot which made the walker fall down to the ground while Rick and the other men began screaming at her.

"Told you." She smiled at me but then she froze when the men began dragging the walker towards camp. It wasn't a walker, though, it was Daryl. Nearly falling down the ladder as I hurried to climb down it, the man rushed past me with Daryl limply in their arms.

"Rick! Shane! Is he alright!?" I shouted, following them closely. "Please!"

"He's just unconscious.. the bullet grazed his head." Shane told me as they reached the house where Hershel was fuming, until he saw Daryl. "He got shot." He told Hershel who led us to the room I was staying in.

"Honey, why don't you go see if Patricia needs help with dinner?" Hershel shooed me off and then shut the door and my view of Daryl. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to find Lori, Carol, Beth and Patricia helping make a large dinner. They all smiled at my presence and continued what they were doing.

"Need any help?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, can you help Beth set up the tables?" Carol asked in a kind voice. "All the plates and silverware are there." She pointed at the counter that held multiple ceramic plates and silver forks and knifes. Beth and I grabbed as much as we could and began setting up plates at the two tables, and then silverware.

"He'll be alright. My daddy's got at fixing wounds up and such." Beth commented as I stared down the hallway for a minute.

"I know.." I sighed. "I just worry. He saved me, so I kinda feel the need to save him.. to make us equal." She nodded at my words.

"Makes sense. You feel obliged too." Beth folded a napkin. "He isn't that nice, though."

"He can be if he wants." We lapsed into silence and the smell of the dinner wafted into the dining room. Lori and Carol were cutting up the meat while Patricia stirred gravy in a pot. "I'll go get everyone." I told the woman. Walking through the living room and out to the porch I sighed at the sight of the sun slowly setting. People were milling around the camp at a sluggish pace- not really moving fast. Dale was on the roof of the RV while Andrea was messing with her knife at the fire, she looked guilty and sad from today's earlier events. Glenn and Maggie were talking near the stables while Hershel eyed them with a disapproving look. "Dinner!" I shouted at the group after I whistled for their attention. People began gathering into the Greene's home and grabbing seats that were available. I luckily had gotten a seat at the "adult" table with many of the older men and woman while Glenn, Beth, Maggie and Jimmy were at the "kid" table. Everyone was served food and wine- except Hershel because he had quit awhile back. Carol had taken a plate of food back to Daryl since he couldn't move around a lot also. Dinner was quiet, and all that was heard was the scraping of forks and knifes against the ceramic plates.

From the corner of my eye I could see Glenn and Maggie passing a note back and forth under the table, giving each other discreet smiles. I wasn't the only one who noticed- Hershel had too, and he seemed very displeased with his eldest daughter's escapades. Apparently Hershel had taken an immediate disliking to Glenn right away and no one knew why. I had thought it might have been the fact that Glenn was Korean, but that seemed racist and Hershel was too kind for that. So all I had left to think was that Hershel just disliked the fact his eldest daughter was becoming distant from him due to Glenn.

"Does anyone know how to play guitar?" Glenn's voice was loud in the silence, everyone stopped their chewing to glance at him. "Dale found a neat guitar on the highway, I thought maybe someone could play it?"

"Otis use to play.." Patricia murmured quietly, now looking down with a saddened look. Hershel glared at Glenn before putting his silverware down.

"Yes, and he was very good at it." Hershel praised the deceased man with a tiny smile. From what I had heard, Otis was killed by walkers when him and Shane had ventured out to find medicine for Carl. Now the silence was tense and the other people at the table soon hurried to finish eating. I had long finished my dinner so when I went to stand up, a sharp pain wracked my abdomen. I doubled over and dropped my plate; it hit the floor with a loud clank and pieces flew at my feet. "Hadley!" Hershel cried out as he jumped from his seat to rush to my side. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"Sharp p-pain.." I whispered.

"I told you not to overwork yourself today!" He scolded me. "Rick, help me take her to the guest room." Rick hurried over and slung his arms under me so he could carry me. "Careful, she is probably really sore."

"Wait.. which room?" Rick asked unsure as we stopped in front of Daryl's room.

"I don't have anymore left, this will have to do for now." Hershel opened the door to see Daryl glaring at us. "Son, we're gonna have to put Hadley in here for now. Just until she feels better." Daryl gave a curt nod at Hershel's words as Rick laid me on the other side of the bed. "You will not leave this bed tomorrow. I don't care if it gets boring in here, you are stuck here." Hershel reprimanded me as he walked towards the door. "Don't move much, you'll upset your stomach." When the two men left, it was deathly silent- I could have swore that Daryl was trying not to breathe. I put a hand on my stomach, trying to ignore the pain that wasn't diminishing.

"What happened." Daryl asked but it was more like a statement.

"I went out with M-Maggie and Glenn today. We got attacked by a walker." I mumbled. "I overworked myself."

"Damn it." Daryl swore, making me flinch away. "You just had a miscarriage and you're out there doing shit like that."

"I don't want to be stuck in this room while I sulk about it. I want to forget."

"That takes time." It got quiet again and I took in a breath at the pain, my eyes shutting. A warm hand dropped over mine which made me jolt. "Relax, it's me." Daryl grumbled as his hand rubbed at my stomach, massaging it. "Does that help?" He questioned.

"Y-yes.." He didn't say anything, but he kept massaging his hand on my abdomen- helping the pain. A couple minutes passed and soon his hand stopped moving, making me go tense. "What?"

"Can't you be quiet for once?" Daryl removed his hand and I felt the bed shake as he moved as far away from me as possible. "Go to sleep." He mumbled and I didn't respond, in fear of him yelling at me. Shutting my eyes and pulling a blanket over me I soon fell into a deep sleep but it was laced with nightmares.

"_This damn thing, won't shut the fuck up." Colby commented as I sat on a bench, not facing him as he held our bloody child in his hands. "All it does is cry all day."_

"_Maybe you should try being nice to it for once." I muttered._

"_What did you say bitch!?" I flinched away as his hand grabbed my neck. "You don't tell me what to do!"_

"_Please.."_

"_Don't worry, I can't physically injure you. I can only mentally scar you." A sadistic smile flitted across his face. _

"_Thanks for informing me." I hissed and looked over to see my baby in Colby's arms with a matching smile. "W-what.."_

"_Oh yeah, I taught him some things." Colby grinned. "He catches on fast. You'd be surprised, you would think he'd be a dumb fuck since he's a newborn."_

"_What have you done to him!?"_

"_Well, since his mother **killed** him, that means I have to take care of him. Just imagine, one day he'll be just like me."_

"_No! You can't do that.. he's just a child! My child!"_

"_He was your child once but you fucked that up and killed him."_

"_I didn't kill him!"_

"_Then explain why I have a bloody baby in my arms that looks distinctly like me but with red hair." I didn't say anything. "You killed him.. and me. Now you pay the consequences for your actions, capiche? I'm going to make your life a living hell, Hadley. Be prepared." His hand swung out and hit me in the face, making me fly off the bench and onto the concrete ground. "This is just the beginning."_

**A/N:**

**I know it has been a long wait. I have had major writer's block, and I am being legit serious. I am so sorry, bear with me! I will try to update as fast as I can in the next few weeks.. I have my other Walking Dead story I am working on and it is hard to write two at once. Please comment, PM, and such! Thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8

_This Ain't Peace _

**© ReedusLover3**

It had been a couple days since I had the pain in my stomach at the dinner table. The pains had lasted for a day or so but they had finally disappeared and I felt much better. Daryl had moved into his tent two days ago and was faring nicely. Hershel hadn't let me leave the stuffy room but I was allowed to sit in front of the open window to get some fresh air. I really wanted to at least go sit on the porch but I didn't want to anger Hershel. The only place I was allowed to and from was my room, the bathroom and the dining room. Exiting my room towards the dining room, I was greeted to the sight of Hershel and Patricia sitting alone at the table.

"Mornin'!" Patricia smiled at me politely. "Want some breakfast?"

"Mind if I go eat with the group?" I asked, hoping they would allow it.

"Be back right after." Hershel ordered me before he looked down at his bible. "You need more rest, maybe another day or so before you can handle moving around a lot." Giving him a thanks, I left the room and made my way to the group that was sitting around a campfire.

"Hadley!" Shane exclaimed when he saw me, a smile on his face. "Good to see you out and about."

"Hershel was keeping you captive in that room." Carol commented.

"Didn't want me to overwork myself." I told the group.

"Here, have some eggs." Carol handed me a plate and a fork and then I sat on the ground next to Andrea, giving Daryl a glance. He was eating silently in a folding chair, his eyes downcast at his nearly empty plate. Sighing I began eating with a tiny smile at the group, happy I was allowed out to socialize. Looking up to see Glenn pacing slightly I let out a tiny cough and Andrea looked up at the young Korean with a curious glance.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked quietly to the blonde next to me.

"Probably has a lot on his mind." Andrea shrugged. "He'll get over it." She went back to sharpening her knife with a grunt. I went back to eating and felt someone eyes on my back but I didn't need to look back to know it was Daryl.

"Uhm.. guys," Everyone looked up at Glenn with expectant eyes. "there's walkers in the barn." It was silent for a minute but then everything turned chaos after wards. People all began talking at once and making lots of noise, and then they were all running towards the barn, leaving me sitting at the campfire. I knew that I couldn't run over there so I made my way at my own pace. Joining the group who stood arguing at the barn I immediately felt the danger of having walkers so close to our camp.

"Okay." Shane muttered as I got in hearing distance. "Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility." He was talking to Carol.

"Shane, we're not leaving Sophia behind." Rick said, glaring at his best friend.

"I'm close to finding this girl." Daryl exclaimed walking forward. "I just found her damn doll two days ago!"

"You found her doll, Daryl." Shane laughed at Daryl's statement. "That's what you did. You found ___a doll_."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I'm just saying what needs to be said. You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours!"

"Shane, stop." Rick tried to keep the peace which obviously didn't work since Daryl and Shane were staring daggers at each other.

"Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears 'round your neck, she would run in the other direction!" Shane hissed, an angry smirk look on his face.

"Shut your mouth!" Daryl lunged forward but Rick pulled him back.

"Wait!" Rick shouted at them, trying to hold the men back. Daryl made his way right around Rick and went straight for Shane with a venemous look. "Hey! Hey, hey!" Rick grappled with the men for a minute, trying to control them. Rick held Shane back, while Glenn and Andrea took Daryl by the arms. I rushed forward and helped Rick hold the angry Shane back.

"What are you doing?! Don't come at me, man!" Shane snarled at Daryl.

"Calm down!" Rick hissed out as Shane struggled against us. "Back off!" Rick shoved Shane and I tried to keep a grip on Shane's arms but he flung his arms back and effectively threw me to the ground. "Shane! Hadley-" Rick was cut off by Daryl.

"You fucking bastard!" Daryl snarled and tried to lunge at Shane. "You just threw her!" Shane turned around to see T-Dogf trying to help me up.

"Hadley-" Shane went to help me but I flinched away from him.

"Look what you've done! She's been beaten by her ex boyfriend and here you are throwing her around, you prick!" Daryl was now shouting with a red face.

"Just let me talk to Hershel, let me figure it out." Rick told Shane, trying to change the subject.

"What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane yelled.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk to him. This is his land!"

"Hershel sees those things in there as people- sick people- his wife, his stepson." Dale stepped forward and held his hands out as a surrendering gesture.

"You knew?" Rick asked exasperated, his face dropping.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel." Dale nodded in confirmation.

"And you waited the night?" Shane spat out, disgusted by the older man. T-Dog had helped me up but I was already turning around to walk away from the group.

"I thought we could survive one more night." Dale told him honestly. "We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or no." Shane shouted as he stepped closer to Rick but I was now out of hearing range. I rubbed at my shoulder where I had landed and made my way to Hershel's home. When I arrived I immediately went to take a shower and change before anyone could ask questions about why I was dirty. My shower was quick and afterward I changed into a new plaid shirt, jeans and my scuffed up converse. My shoulder was sore and I held back a groan of pain when I lifted my arms up above my chest. Hershel and his family hadn't heard anything about what happened at the barn today but Maggie looked on edge.

Slipping past the whole family I made my way outside and found Glenn sitting on top of the RV so I joined him. He put the umbrella over my chair so I had shade and we sat staring out at the open farm land. It was so beautiful, and peaceful- untouched. How any walkers besides the ones in the barn had not found this place was amazing. Glenn and I sat talking for some time when Maggie walked by so Glenn hurried down to chat with her. They seemed to be having an argument so I stayed on the RV roof to keep watch. I saw Daryl exit a woodsy area of the farm land with his head down. Dale had found his way back on the roof and relieved me of the watch duty even though it was Glenn's job. Beth and Patricia were sitting on the porch with ice teas in front of them so I sat on the porch steps and leaned against the railing. Soon enough people begun gathering near the house. Carl started playing chess with Patricia while Beth watched with mild interest. Lori stood nearby while Maggie and Glenn sat on the porch steps holding hands. T-Dog and Andrea had just made their way to the porch looking confused.

"Do you know what's goin' on?" T-Dog asked worriedly.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked as she eyed everyone who was on the porch.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked them with a glance around.

"He left with Hershel, we were supposed to leave a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah, you were." Daryl commented as he walked up to the group with Carol and stood next to T-Dog. "What the hell?"

"Rick told us you were going out." Carol stated with her arms crossed.

"Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail," he pointed to the woods, "here we go." He had noticed Shane walking up to the group with a bag. Daryl walked up to Shane who was carrying the bag of guns. "What's all this?" He pointed at the guns with a tense look. After this morning Daryl was still annoyed with the other man due to their argument.

"You with me man?" Shane asked Daryl and handed him a shot gun, an unspoken agreement passed between them.

"Yeah.." Daryl muttered and I looked at my feet, wary of the guns. I hated them. Ever since Colby had used them around me I was always afraid I would be accidentally shot by one or that he would use one on me.

"Time to grow up." Shane told everyone. "You already got yours?" He asked Andrea.

"Where's Dale?" She asked worried after she nodded.

"He's on his way."

"We can't carry them." T-Dog said when Shane handed him a gun.

"Yeah, well we can and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around and picking daises when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. Now we know it ain't. How bout you man?" Shane asked Glenn. The Korean stared at the shot gun before taking it. "That's it. Can you shoot?" He asked Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie hissed at him with anger. Shane stopped in front of me and looked down at me. "You ever shoot before?"

"I'd rather not." I stood up. "I like peace, and this ain't peace now is it? Guns scare the shit outta me.." I sighed and saw Daryl's eyes slightly soften at me before they hardened. "You can do whatever you want." I opened the door to the screen door and shut it with a bang.


End file.
